Freddy's diary
by Dorimaro
Summary: At the age of five, Freddy Fazbear was gifted a diary. All his secrets are inside. Inspired by Strahberri. I hope this is not copying. All the information you should know are all inside. Rated T for cursing.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

\- Hey guys. I decided to delete my second one and replace this instead because my brain is out of ideas and the first book requires tons of imagination.

\- This is inspired by Strahberri entirely. I hope this is not copying.

\- I think I solved the "late chapters" problem. Maybe my computer is lagging.

\- Do review! I would love to see my mistake in your opinions. Hopefully not critiscm. I'm young so not all words are spelled correctly.

\- Lastly, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Yay! My new birthday present!

September, 9, 1960, Picity, 0121 AM

"You can do it, Mary!" encouraged a blue bear. (An odd color for a bear)

"I c-c-can't *sniff* do it!" yelled a yellow bear.

"Of course you can, Honey. Y-"the blue bear was cut off when the doctor said:" Sir, please back off. Your wife is giving birth now. You may wait outside." With that the emergency door closed.

"Ah! Okay! Don't take too long!" yelled the blue bear. He merely heard an "Okay!" from behind the doors.

4 hours passed, the blue bear has already gone up and down the stairs of the hospital and has bought himself a pack of gum. He is now looking at his Identity Card, thinking of a new name.

"Fredkins Shui Zhuo Dai" murmured the blue bear as he is Chinese. (I DO NOT MEANT TO OFFEND OTHER PEOPLE!)

"And my love's name is Mellisia Sasha Cooper…. Fredkins plus Mellisia equals…" murmured the blue bear as he is racking his brain for a child name.

"How about Freshia? No, that'll be too-" Fred (the blue bear) cut himself off upon hearing the emergency doors open and a doctor is coming out of the emergency room.

"Hey doctor. How's my wife and my child?" asked Fred and his answer is :" I'm sorry sir. Your wife is dead of childbirth"

Fred glanced at the doctor with a tilted head and widen eyes.

"You're serious?" asked Fred worriedly

"Haha. I'm just kidding sir! Your wife and child are doing fine. Your child seems to be male. Go inside for further information, sir." Chuckled the doctor.

Not long later, Mellisia saw Fred standing in front of her.

"Hey love! I'm so glad you didn't die! Where's my bundle of love?" said Fred

"No, I won't quit on you, Fred. Here, you can hold our child." Answered Mellisia.

Fred held out his hands excitedly and held the child. He reluctantly opened the towel that covers his face. Once he opened it, his instantly smiled. What Fred saw is a brown furred cub. He opened the rest of the towel and sure enough he is brown in color. The baby started to stir and slowly opened its bright blue eyes.

"Awsome! My little boy has bright blu-" Fred was cut off when the little cub started wailing loudly, really loudly. A nurse quickly came and fetched the cub from Fred's arms. Fred's smile only widen when he saw the nurse gently washing the blood off of the cub.

"Welcome to the family, my boy." Murmured Fred when he suddenly heard his name being called. He turned around to face her wife.

"Come help me get up, dear." Said Mellisia and Fred helped her stand up with a smile.

"What shall we name her, dear?" asked Mellisia sweetly.

"Let's name him Freddy, love." Answered Fred.

"Good name! You're as smart as you always are dear!" said Mellisia happily while kissing Fred on the nose.

"Oh. It's nothing." Said Fred. He looked at the camera he brought along and he recorded Freddy's first wail.

"This shall be your alarm clock, Freddy." Whispered Fred and the loving couple started lovingly while the nurse put him in a crib.

"The hospital decided to give you a free pacifier as a present for visiting us since we opened not long ago. Thank you and come again!" said the nurse sweetly.

"Let's go home now, sweetie." Said Mellisia while she bopped Freddy's nose playfully earning a cute laugh from Freddy.

Time skip: 5 years

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to dear Freddy." Mellisia and Fred both sung. Making Freddy laugh happily.

"Thank you, papa and mama!" said Freddy with a squeaky voice and Fred pat his head.

"Here you are son! You're first present ever!" said Fred happily while giving a diary tied up with a ribbon to Freddy.

"What this?" asked Freddy while he looked at his father's maroon eyes.

"What this? This is a diary, son!" explained his father while his mother had finished cutting the cake into 8 pieces.

"Fred! Pick Freddy and make him sit down on the chair while I give him his birthday cake, dear." Said Mellisia while she put a chocolate cake on a plate.

"Yay! Chocowate cake!" yelled Freddy while jumping up and down.

"Now, now, son. Come let papa pick you up so you can eat delicious chocowate cake!" Fred said while picking up the excited brown furred cub.

Mellisia scooped the cake with a spoon and spoon fed Freddy chocolate cake.

"There, son. Is it yummy?" asked Mellisia sweetly.

"Yes! Chocowate cake yummy! Yummmy!" yelled Freddy.

After a while, it was 9 in the night now. Mellisia used a napkin and wiped away the cream and crumbs of the cake while Freddy giggled.

"Fred, go to bed now and I will meet up with you later dear. And don't make too much noise when you're upstairs! You might wake Golden and Teddy up!" said Mellisia.

"Aye, aye captain!" Fred saluted to her loving wife and went upstairs quietly while Mellisia giggled.

"Now you are finished eating chocolate cake dear. Let's get you to bed okay sweetie?" asked Mellisia sweetly and Freddy nodded repeatedly.

"Good boy!" said the mother bear while carrying the obedient bear upstairs.

"Tomorrow, you got school, darling. Sleep early, darling." The mother bear said and kissed Freddy's forehead before slowly lowering him inside his own crib beside his two sleeping brothers.

Time skip: Tomorrow

Freddy was wailing, loudly, along with his brother, Teddy. (Toy Freddy). Currently, they are now seated on high chairs with Mellisia peeking from outside the window. Fred had gone to work and Mellisia decided to sit outside and peek into the window since the house is clean and neatly organized.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Freddy and Teddy. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Mrs. Brown and I'm your teacher." Said Mrs Brown while comforting the two wailing bears.

Time skip: School over

"Bye bye kids!" said Mrs. Brown while waving goodbye to Mellisia who is carrying up Teddy and placing him on a booster seat.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Brown. Thank you for teaching my two boys!" Mellisia thanked Mrs. Brown before starting up the car and driving home.

At home, Mellisia turned on the television and turned the channel to a kid's program. Currently, Teddy is watching a bear at the age of around 20 picking up a banana thinking that it's a phone and kept saying hello while a phone is ringing in the background. This made Teddy laugh happily whilst Freddy is busy writing his first words in his diary.

septembar nine 1960

today I go to school! Mai teacher is missers braun. he is very naice. he teach me ay bee end cee. he also teach m end foostop. I right 2morow hey I use 2 hehehe. With that Freddy drew lots of pictures underneath the unused paper of his diary and went to bed. "I'm going to bring my diary to school tomorrow!" thought Freddy as he drifted into sleep.

Time skip: tomorrow at school

"Hello! And welcome back for class children! Today, I have cookies for everyone!" exclaimed Mrs. Brown happily.

Every child started to ask questions at the same time making the class noisier than a daily wet market.

There were questions like these:

"What cookies?"

"Where toilet Mrs. Brown?"

"I want eat can?"

Mrs. Brown laughed quietly at the children's innocence while teaching and explaining to the kids what Math and cookies are. After a while, the recess bell rang and children were running to the park. There were 3 teachers there just to make sure no one gets hurt. While Freddy was writing something in his diary, a boy named Billy walked up to Freddy and snatched his diary. Billy was stronger than Freddy as he managed to stop Freddy by using one hand to block Freddy and one hand to read the diary. Golden and Teddy came to the aid of their brother but was quickly knocked down.

After reading for a while, he pushed Freddy making him land on his bottom.

"Owie, why you so mean?" asked Freddy as his diary was chucked at him.

"Heh, your lisp is worse than my sister." With that, Billy continued to pinch Freddy when Mrs. Haggly brought Billy to the principal's office while holding his ear.

Time skip: after school

Mellisia quickly put a healing cream on the three brother's bruised cheeks while tsking. She put the three to sleep with a lullaby and closed the door. Freddy immediately opened his eyes and wrote something in his diary:

September ten 1960

todai my mommy tell me dat septembar is September not septembar. Mai teacher missus braun taught us what a cookie is and spelled it fur us. at recess a boy call billy and he hit my face he also read diary. he later throw to me. he also say me stoopid. I am angry. I want hit billy.

Freddy then drawed pictures of himself hitting a stickman with two crosses on his eyes area. He then chuckled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

Time skip: Sunday

It was a Sunday and the three brothers do not need to go to school. Since it was Teddy's 5th birthday, Fred took the entire family to an amusement park. This time, Freddy didn't bring his diary with him, he was afraid Billy would take it away again and hit him. Luckily for Freddy, there were no signs of Billy. The family then played tons of arcades, bumper cars, and ate lots of stuff. The family didn't allow the three to go ride the roller coaster as they were too short to play. And, of course, definitely not the scary versions of roller coaster because the three children would just bawl their eyes out all day.

After a fun day at the amusement park, they went home. At home, Freddy immediately picked up his diary and scribbled some words down and quickly set it down because he could hear Golden and Teddy watching his favourite television programme. Fred happen to come across Freddy's diary and he picked it up and silently reading it. Fred's smile grew wider as he continued reading.

september 11 1960

today is very nice. I play with cars that go boom when you hit his frends. i also eat candi. i eat a candi that is laik kloud. i am sad wen my kloud candi did nawt change shap. mayb nex taim I eet kloud candi. eet will becum mani shap! todai I also did nawt see billy. eef I see hem I weel hit him. i go end see TV nao!

Fred's smile immediately dropped when he saw the "hit him" part.

"Freddy! Come over here!" yelled his father across the room.


	3. Chica, the chicken

**Authors note: Hey! Before this story starts! I just wanted to tell you all that from this chapter on. I will only write it in the diary format as that will be more accurate to the tittle.**

**I will continue the last part from Chapter 1. Please review to let me know if I should write it like normal or diary format, your choice.**

September, 13, 1965

today, mai daddy teach me karate. he spell karate also. he always say karate is use 4 the fence no hit people. but i want hit billy.

September, 14, 1965

today, missers braun teach me kalor. ther r many kalors in this wor. she teach me blue red yellow and green kalor. she tell me to say it in fron of klas. i say kalors than missers braun gib me cookie! later recess i see billy hitting a girl. i wan punch (Apparently, when Freddy was learning karate, his father taught him the move's names.) billy. so i go to billy and hit billy face. my hand paintful. i tell missers braun that billy hit girl. after missers braun take billy to prinseepel offeese. i go see the girl. the girl is a chicken, she has black circles on face. i gib cookie to chicken. later i see chicken has red spots on face. what that diary?

September, 15, 1965

it tuesday diary! missers braun did not kam to skool today so a teacher called missers haggli come to klass and teach me. today she eentrodushe a stoodent called cheeka. i remember cheeka, she is chicken that can change kalors on cheek. missers haggli called cheeka to seet near me. i see the chicken cheek turn red agin wen she seet near me. i wan say hello butt cheeka turn her face. did i do somefing rong?

September, 16, 1965

at recess. i talk to teddy because i dont know wat braun is.

billy go to me and grab my shirt. billy say you butter not git in mai way or you go to hospeetal. i kick his leg and he scream, billy punch me in the face and i see cheeka coming to billy with missers braun. billy and me are taken to principal office (There's a sign above the office and Freddy remembered the words). it is bad.

September, 26, 1965

uh oh. I lost diary. I allmost crai. my mommy found diary under bed. todai no school because mommy told me got holiday. I do not know what holiday and mommy told me holiday is where kids like me dont go school and stay home to sleep. also, my daddy has look my diary and say to me I will teach you spelling okay sweetee. he also teach me that missers braun is spelled Mrs. Brown. english very hard. daddy also say to me this yer 1965 not 1960 so I use rubber and rub 1960. after teaching me english he also continu teaching me karate.

October, 5, 1960

today golden birthday! I give him a present. inside present have a kard. kard says happy birthday golden and I draw me, teddy, golden, mummy and daddy together in a house with golden color pencils. later mummy and daddy bring us to macdonalds. at there the food VERY yummy. I eat sticks that is yellow color like golden and a bargar. I eat the stick with a yummy sweet and sticky sos. I want leek it but daddy say cannot too sweet. later a woman bring chocowate cake to table. later we sing happy birthday song and tell golden to make a weesh. mummy told me weesh is spelled wish and it is something like you wish for banana and then you get banana! I want wish too but mummy says cannot must wait til my birthday. so I want my birthday to come right now.

October, 6, 1965

today I go school again. I see billy playing with his friends and I go to billy and say can I play? billy look me and say no go away! and then billy pushed me and his friends laugh at me. later I see cheeka walk to them and say do not say that to me really loud. billy laughed and say to me so you got girlfriend isit? then he pushed cheeka and laughed at her before walking away. I walk to cheeka and I help her get up, later cheeka wrap arms around me. I dont know why but my cheeks are burning. later at home I tell my mummy but she just smiled and told me go take a shower deer. I did shower later I tell my father and he spit his brown water out. he also smiled at me and told me to sit down and prepare for dinner. I wonder why mummy and daddy did not want to tell me what happened. later dinner mummy cooked eggs, beef with chili and a huge chicken. I remembered cheeka when I ate the chicken, my cheeks are burning again. mummy looked at me and asked too spicy dear? I shake my head really fast and continue eat.

October, 31, 1965

I lost my diary again. I cry when daddy find my diary in family car. I said thank you many times to daddy and quickly write this inside. Yesterday, I go trick or treating around the neighborhood and I dressed as a ghost! Mummy used an old tablecloth and cut two holes on it. Mummy and daddy also carved a pumpkin and attached a thick string to it. They told me to fill up the pumpkin with candies so that I can eat it later. So, I said goodbye to mummy and daddy while me, Golden and Teddy walk around the sidewalk and say :"TREAK OR TREAT!" to everybody and I got lots of candies. Later, when Teddy and Golden continued trick or treating without me. I sat outside my house and write something in my diary.

I feel someone touch my back so I turn around to look and I see a ghost. I screamed so loudly that I fell down the chair. The ghost removed itself and I see Cheeka standing there laughing. She asked me if she can see my diary and I said yes.

Cheeka stood there and grabbed a rubber and a pencil to write something in my diary. Later, she said there you go to me and gave me some candy from her pumpkin and walked away to another chicken but is taller than Cheeka. I opened my diary to see what she changed and I see that her name is spelled Chica and a note that says:" Thank you for rescuing me that day." I feel my cheeks burning again. I am a hero.


	4. Christmas!

**Author's note: I'm having a really hard time trying to write over 1000 words in Freddy's diary. I will try my best to write over a thousand words. Also, I've been seeing that my first book isn't doing REALLY well. I thirst for an answer. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

December, 1, 1965

Dear diary, mummy and daddy had taught me lots of new words and punctuations and more stuff like that. Mummy encouraged me to write an essay about my family to Mrs. Brown and also to test what I've been taught. I did so and I mailed it to Mrs. Brown's. Three days later, Mrs. Brown walked into the class and told everyone that I've been learning really fast that I even wrote an essay to prove it. Mrs. Brown then smiled at me as she started to read my essay. Once she had finished reading it, everyone started clapping and cheering. In an instant, I have tons of friends. At recess, I slid a coin into a payphone and dialed the number of mummy's phone number. I told her everything and she congratulated me and said maybe someday I will be smarter than Einstein. I was so happy!

December, 2, 1965

Dear diary, something terrible happened to me and Teddy. If went a little like this. It was a peaceful morning where Teddy and I decided to race each other on our lawn since daddy has gotten richer. He bought a new house completed with a large swimming pool and a huge lawn for gardening. Mummy hasn't planted a flower at the lawn yet so me and Teddy have no worries of destroying a plant life. Soon, we raced each other in our glorious tricycles but we tripped over a slightly larger rock and we fell down from our tricycles. We had the same injuries. Teddy and I have bruised forehead and arms. our knees are fine as we wore protective knee caps. It hurt a lot.

December, 25, 1965

Dear diary. Guess what day it is? IT'S CHRISTMAS YAY! I woke up super-duper early in the morning like 6AM. But when I woke up, I find Golden's bed empty while Teddy is sound asleep. I quickly rushed out of bed and into the living room and saw Golden watching Spongebob SquarePants. We had so much fun watching the TV programme. Until, our fun was interrupted by the crying noises coming from Teddy. Apparently, he was upset when he didn't find any present in his Christmas stockings. Mummy was startled by Teddy's crying and immediately rushed inside Teddy's bedroom to console him. It took a while and soon, a big bright smile was once again plastered onto his face. After breakfast, Mummy told us that Daddy will be back home a little late because he has tons of work to do. While he was gone, he bought presents for us! Mummy then told us three to line up in front of mummy and she presented each of us a rectangular present with the color same as our fur's gift wrap. After Golden and Teddy said their thank you's. I immediately went up to mummy and received my present. I yelled thank you and all mummy did was smile. Now, remember to brush your teeth as you had just finished breakfast! My mom and said and we all rushed into our bedroom and waited impatiently for Golden to finish brushing his teeth. After that, we immediately rip the wrapping paper off and what we are staring at right now are NDS boxes. Our house was soon filled with excited squeals. I noticed that my box has a letter and another smaller box inside the NDS box. I flipped the letter open and read. Inside it was written like this, "Dear Freddy, if you're reading this. Merry Christmas, beloved son! Now, the reason I wrote this letter is because there is an annual Game Day held every April. I wrote you this just so you want remind me it whenever Game Day arrives. I'll talk you, Teddy and Golden there. Show them this letter when you're done reading. Love, daddy!

I immediately went upstairs and grabbed my diary so I can staple this into an empty page of my diary, then show it to my brothers. Anyways, back to gift opening! I opened the smaller gift and inside I found was two games for my NDS. One is Pokemon Blue and the other one is Mario Kart DS. I'm so happy that I immediately open the NDS box and popped the game inside NDS and started playing. But, mummy said to us that we are ONLY allowed to play during the holidays and Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. We all nodded and continued playing on our NDS because its Christmas.

Dear diary, I also have a secret to tell you. I'm actually saving money by shoveling snow off my neighbor's lawns and now I've gotten a hundred dollars. I can now buy a gift for Chica. I don't know why. Whenever I get close to her or talk to her. I feel my cheeks on fire and my heart pounding really fast. I'm only 5. I don't want to die of heart attack! But, I thought it will be kind of me to buy a gift and wrap it up for Chica. So, with a hundred dollars. I told mummy my idea and we made a promise not to tell anyone especially Golden and Teddy. So, mummy drove me to a shopping complex and I bought Chica a HUGE bear plushie and the cashier wrapped the bear up and I spent my fifty cents on candy for Chica too. She'll be so happy. Then, after I bought Chica's gift. My mom dropped me off at Chica's. I knocked on the door and Chica's mother answered it. I told Chica's mother that this bear and candy is a Christmas present for Chica. She told me that it was really kind of me to buy something so expensive and Chica didn't really have so many friends. She invited me to come inside and sit while she called Chica to come downstairs while she went inside the kitchen to make us hot cocoa. Once Chica went down stairs I immediately presented her the gift I bought for her. She unwrapped the bear slowly and squaled happily. She hugged me and told me that this bear is very cute, just like me. My cheeks are completely on fire now as we sat down on the couch and talked before going home.

December, 31, 1965

Today's New year's Eve! Mummy and daddy allowed me, Teddy and Golden to sit outside the house and watch the fireworks at 12AM. We are very excited. Now, we are playing on our NDS. I've already beaten the first gym with my awesome Squirtle. Oh and also, Golden had found a way to link up the three of us so we can race on Mario Kart since daddy bought us the same games so that would be fair. I usually come second but this time I finally beat Golden and got to first. Golden congratulated me, I'm so happy. It's 11:55AM now. We put our NDS to charge and quickly sat down near mummy and daddy as 12AM stroke and fireworks are everywhere in the sky. I can't tell you how it was like because I fell asleep.

Dear diary, I also have some good news! Chica's mother had gifted Chica her very own NDS too! Now, we can both go to Game Day! Yay!

**Author's note again: Hey guys! The Game Day part sounds awfully familiar right? I have an awesome idea. I'm planning to put Freddy meeting with Strahberri's Bonnie. I hope this really isn't copying it.**


	5. New friends

January, 1, 1966

Today, daddy brought us all to a swimming club. And, the most terrifying thing happened. When I was floating with Teddy. Suddenly, a stupid kid splashed water into Teddy's eyes and he almost drowned in the water. I helped him up and the kid splashed water into my eyes but I quickly wiped it off and grabbed his board before whacking his face with it. The boy cried and their parents scolded my daddy. At home, daddy scolded me for hitting that kid. I said sorry, but he just said Hmph! and stormed off. I feel bad for hitting the kid, maybe I can apologize to him so we can be friends.

January, 4, 1966

School starts tomorrow, so mummy picked me, Teddy and Golden up take us to a shopping mall. Inside the shopping mall, there were people everywhere and the annual "Back to School" stalls were set up everywhere too. Mummy took us three to buy stationeries such as pencils, rubbers, rulers and many more. Mummy also bought a bag for each of us. My bag has a bear picture on it while Teddy and Golden's bag has Superman's picture on. Mummy then bought us ice-cream because we are well-behaved. Then, we went home.

January, 5, 1966

Today, school starts. I was really happy to see Mrs. Brown again. As we all got into the class, Mrs. Brown came into the class with her wonderful smile. She told every children to line up so she can arrange our seats. I looked around the line and was happy to see that Billy is not in my class. I saw a red fox, a purple bunny, a bright blue bunny and a darkish purple bunny. Soon, Mrs. Brown called my name and told me to sit next to a golden bunny. I walked to the golden bunny and put my stuff down. I introduced myself to the golden bunny and the golden bunny also introduced herself too, her name is SpringTrap. At recess, I saw Billy playing with cards. I walked up to him and asked him what is he doing. He looked at me and glared at me and say go away. I went away still looking at Billy's cards. Then I bumped into someone, I quickly turned around and apologized but I realized I bumped into a wall. Everyone started laughing at this, including Billy. I started to feel so embarrassed and I ran back to class. I hate everyone!

January, 5, 1966

It's Tuesday today and I went to school by daddy's car. Apparently, daddy is not angry at me anymore. I'm so happy. At class, Mrs. Brown taught us how to multiply and divide numbers. Then, after teaching. She gave us a test. I quickly filled in the answers and double-checked my test paper and I'm surprised that I corrected a whole lot of answers due to carelessness. I'm so glad I double-checked my test paper before handing in. Suddenly, I caught sight of a boy cheating off of the red fox who sits beside him. I yelled at the boy and the whole class looks at the boy. Mrs. Brown got up from her seat and scolded the boy for cheating and took him to the Principal's Office. I caught a glimpse of his face, he was glaring at me. And I stuck out my tongue. At recess, the boy came to me with his friends and scolded me for being a busy-body. I feel angry.

February, 4, 1966

Oh no. I lost my diary. AGAIN. This kind of mistake made me frustrated, diary. Sometimes, I even wondered that diaries grow legs and run away to hide. Not so many stuff happened for the past few days. It's just school, homework, billy and that's it. I promise, I WON'T lose my diary again!

February, 13, 1966

Unbelievable, I lost my diary. I remembered putting the diary at the desk but next morning. Poof! It's gone! But, today I found it lying in my school bag. Was I sleep walking? Anyways, mummy and daddy taught me, Teddy and Golden English again. Daddy told us that when children are at the age of 3,4,5 and 6. Their memory is the sharpest. Maybe that's why I can remember tons of what mummy and daddy told me. I'm six now. Does that mean I cannot remember many things when I'm seven? I'm worried. What do you think diary?

February, 14, 1966

It's Valentines Day! It's the day where Cupid and Venus comes down from Heaven and shoot love arrows at a boy and a girl so they fall in love. I hope Cupid and Venus doesn't shoot me and Chica. Because that would be embarrassing like the day I bumped into a wall and apologized to it. Today, Chica came to my house with a box of Valentine's day chocolates. We ate the chocolate while talking. The chocolate was very nice! I saw Chica blushing when we talked. Does she love me? Anyways, It's almost Game Day! I just flipped my diary to see if the letter's still there and yep it is! By the way diary, I just defeated the second boss! I can't wait to defeat the third one!

February, 19, 1966

No. I didn't lose my diary. It's just that there's nothing interesting to write inside. But today, I saw a girl pulling the purple bunny's hair at the school canteen. I even saw the girl calling the purple bunny names. So, I immediately stepped up to the girl and tell her to bug off. The girl stomped her feet and stuck out her tongue and said none of your business. Then, I called Mrs. Brown and she took the girl to the principal's office. Then, I heard Billy calling me names from behind. I turned around and yelled at Billy to pick someone his own size and he yelled back never. We got in a fist fight but Billy won when he tripped me. I hate Billy. SO MUCH!

March, 1 , 1966

Wow! It's March now! I didn't go to school today because I got high fever. I was taken to a clinic by my mummy and the doctor advised me to consume the medicine, drink tons of water and get enough rest. And according to the doctor, I will be fine tomorrow if I follow these steps. At home, mummy put down the black plastic bag before taking out my medicine and fed me it. Then, she told me to go upstairs and sleep after drinking two glasses of water. Suddenly, the phone rang and mummy answered it. It was Chica! I answered the phone and Chica asked me if I was okay. I said yes and she said that she was worried of me and she hung up because I need to get some rest. Then, I spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping with the maids taking care of me as my mummy had to go pick Teddy and Golden up.

March, 29, 1966

My high fever was gone a long time ago and I'm really happy. Chica was really happy too when she heard that I'm fine. Chica also said that her friend, Bonnie wanted to say thank you for defending her but I did not remember it. Who's Bonnie anyways? Also, diary! Daddy bought me, Teddy and Golden a new NDS game. It's called Pokemon green leaf. It is really fun but it is the same as my old one. Oh yeah, diary. I cannot make it through the third one. The third boss's last pokemon kept making my pokemon faint. I feel frustrated about it. How do I beat him, diary?

April, 1, 1966

YAY! IT'S ALSMOT GAME DAY! Also, today's April Fool's Day! This means that everyone can trick each other or pranking them. So, I tried my own prank. But it kinda backfired. Since Teddy's is afraid of the dark. I waited for Teddy to go to the bathroom and I immediately turned off the lights and I heard Teddy screaming. I laughed loudly and daddy came downstairs to see what's wrong. Daddy immediately knew what's wrong because he saw the light switch turned off and crying noises was heard inside the bathroom and I was laughing. Daddy scolded me and punished me by banning me for playing my NDS for two days. I was so sad. Teddy kept laughing at me every time he gets his NDS out and play it. Didn't daddy know that today's April Fool's Day?


	6. Game day and a new friend

**Author's note: Hey guys! Phew! Just finished another one-shot! Once again, thanks so much for the reviews. You don't know HOW happy I am. Now, without further ado. It's reading time!**

April, 28, 1966

Yay! ITS FINALLY GAME DAY! I'm so excited I went by my father's side of the bed at five in the morning and woke him up to take me to Game Day! But, he scolded me and told me to wait a little bit longer while he keeps sleeping. I think I crossed the line when I woke daddy up so early in the morning. I went back to sleep after that. When I woke, its 9 AM already, I started to panic because Game Day starts in an hour! Quickly, I went to my parents' freezing bedroom and woke my dad up again. He told me good morning with sleepy eyes and I told him it's Game Day within an hour. He slapped his head told me to wait outside the bedroom while he go dress himself. I smiled and said thank you. I went outside the room and woke Teddy and Golden up. I told them its Game Day and Teddy started crying. He said he forgot to charge his NDS last night and now his NDS is basically dead. I told him it's okay and I gave him my NDS. I'll write when we get there diary!

Dear diary, we're on our way day and mommy says it's okay for me to bring my diary along and now I'm writing this. Mummy just told me not to write too much because I will get dizzy and end up sick so I will write when we get there, okay? Because I borrowed mine to Teddy.

YAYAAYAYAYAAY! DIARY! WE'RE FINALLY HERE! I've waited a few months now and we're finally here! After we went inside the building, Daddy says we have to go on our own because he is already late for work. After he drove away, my mummy took me to the refreshments bar because Teddy and Golden is hungry. I'll write later, diary because mummy just bought me an apple while dipped in chocolate. YAYY!

Dear diary! TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Chica didn't come because she got a flu and I was really sad. Mummy let us buy only one NDS game under a budget of one hundred dollars and I bought an action game and wrapped it up for Chica. I just came back from Chica's home. I knocked the door and Chica answered it. She was much skinny now and she wore on a dress that is very pretty! I told her that her dress looks pretty and gave her the gift. She was so happy that she hugged me and placed her beak onto my cheek and kissed it. I immediately felt my cheeks burning again and she only giggled and let me in and I drank two cups of hot cocoa! Chica's mother's hot cocoa is VERY GOOD!

April, 30, 1966

Yay! School's over for the summer break and now I can relax until July which is after two months, so that is a pretty long holiday! Nothing happened at school today and I'm pretty bored when Mrs. Brown taught us the times table. I hid my boredom away because I don't want Mrs. Brown, my favorite teacher angry like Billy did. Oh yeah! I forgot. Diary, I'm going to tell you how Billy got scolded by Mrs. Brown! Today, Billy kept throwing paper airplanes at me with sharp tips and it really pricked me. I got so angry that I wanted to tell the teacher but Billy threw me a message. The message says that if I tell Mrs. Brown that he's throwing paper airplanes at me, he's gonna tell the whole school that I'm a tattletale! I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him. He just snickered and continued throwing paper airplanes at me when Chica saw this. She got made and stood up and told Mrs. Brown that Billy is throwing paper airplanes at me. Mrs. Brown got so angry that she scolded Billy so loudly that even martians could hear her! I'm so happy. In your face, you stupid brat!

May, 19, 1966

I'm so sorry, diary! I wrote my last story last time in my diary and accidentally fell asleep and my diary fell within the holes made by my bed and against the wall. There's a small hole there that my diary fit through and stayed there until I wanted to write what is interesting today. Soon, I found my diary in the hole with spiders making webs on it. I shooes the spiders away and dusted the webs and dust off my diary. I'm so sorry, diary! Anyways, I walked past Chica's house today and overheard Chica talking to her mother. I decided to ignore it when I suddenly heard Chica calling my name. I started to panic and hid under a bush, but she was just talking about me I heard everything from the opened the window under my hiding spot. She told her mother that she loves me and she does not know how to confess it and her mother assured her that she met her father at the same age and does not know how to confess her love to him as well. She told Chica to just put this all aside and study well to impress me. Then, I quickly went back home and wrote this all in! I will never let anyone see my diary, I feel so bad after spying on Chica and saw her darkest secret. Dear diary, am I bad?

May, 20, 1966

I tried so hard to forget what I had just done. I feel like a bad guy who rattles other's secrets. I couldn't hold it in any longer and finally told my mother when she was gardening outside the house and she just smiled and told me to keep this secret and don't let anyone see my diary. She also promised me to keep the secret and I got so excited! I feel so happy and I'm not a bad guy anymore!

Dear diary, YAY! I MADE A NEW FRIEND! His name is Foxy. I was told that his great grandfather was a daring swashbuckler! I did not know what this meant and he told me that a swashbuckler is a pirate, a strong pirate! I smiled at him and soon I played pirates with him. Every time, when we play pirates, we give ourselves cool nicknames. I haven't decided yet so we just played without our nicknames. We imagined that around Foxy's yard, there are skeleton bandits everywhere who wants to steal our booty! We fended them off and even gave their leader, BUSTY BONES! a momento he'll never forget! Foxy kicked him off his ship and soon he was swimming with the sharks. We giggled and high fived. I then went home.

May, 31, 1966

Oh no! I lost my diary again! I felt tears in my eyes when suddenly the doorbell rang. I quickly wiped my ears when my mummy answered it and said it is Chica and she is coming over. I immediately answered the door for mummy and she went back to roasting her duck. I opened the door for her and she giggled. After we sat down, my mummy walked into the living room while holding a notebook and pretended she was a waiter and mummy said how can she help for us two. We laughed and I said mummy I know it's you! We want hot cocoa! Mummy giggled before writing something down onto her notebook and said okay before heading back to the kitchen. I asked why Chica came over and she said that my diary was at the coffee table and I quickly snatched it. Chica looked surprised I did that and I told her that she cannot read it because the "secret" is inside. She nodded her head and I apologized. She said it's okay when Teddy and Golden woke up, they immediately sat near me and Chica and we all watched Spongebob Squarepants. Later, mummy came back with four hot cocoas because she saw Teddy and Golden running to the living room. Teddy was super excited and he wanted more after his third cup and mummy said no because that would give me sugar rush and dinner and he cried. Golden immediately comforted Teddy and we were all happy watching Spongebob's tongue getting run over with a truck.

Dear diary, when I sent Chica out the house. She turned to me and said I love you before kissing me on the cheek again and ran away. Luckily, no one saw me getting kissed by Chica. I think I'm in love too.


	7. A sad seperate

June, 12, 1966

Hi diary! I didn't lose my diary it's just nothing is interesting these few days. Just, schoolwork and more boring stuff like that. But today, mummy and daddy are fighting. Me, Teddy and Golden are crying quietly inside our bedroom. We left the door creaked open. Daddy slammed the door and yelled that he regretted marrying mummy and left the house. Golden told us that maybe we should comfort mummy. I said no and we pretended to sleep when mummy came into our room. She kissed us on our foreheads and left the room. We immediately opened the door quietly a little bit so we can see outside. I saw mummy carrying a large luggage and slowly walking outside the house. Teddy immediately cried loudly and Golden immediately shushed him and slapped him. I asked why did Golden do that but mummy ran to our room and scolded Golden for slapping Teddy and picked Teddy up comforting him not to cry. Mummy says that she is going to leave this house because daddy is getting to busy with work and he always scold and blame mummy for the stress he had at work. Teddy and I immediately cried when I saw mummy hugging and kissing us the last time before getting up and went out of the house.

Daddy came back home in the evening after the maid cooked dinner for us. It was delicious! Daddy then came and hugged us three while introducing us to another woman. The woman is also a bear with light brown fur just like Teddy's. But, she did not like us at all. She just said hmph and brushed Teddy away and stomped into the master bedroom while complaining how small we are. Daddy promised the woman that if she stays, she will receive money every day. The woman asked daddy something and I heard daddy say to love us three and daddy and also taking care of us and the woman says that us 3 children are pathetic. I feel so angry while Teddy cried and Golden quickly comforted him. The woman glared at Teddy angrily while daddy just said sorry repeatedly to Teddy. Then, the woman pushed daddy out of the way and went upstairs. I'm NEVER calling that woman my mummy! I miss my OWN mummy!

June, 13, 1966

I'm so sad. The woman refused to cook and pack us lunch and even kicked Golden away from her. We hate her so much. I asked Fifi, our personal maid, to drive us to school and she said okay. Fifi is like my mother now. I should call her mummy in this diary. It is weird calling a maid mummy, but it is worth is than calling that evil woman "mummy". I feel like my life is going to be desperate if daddy keeps hanging out with the evil woman. I hate her so much. Today after school, I walked to Chica's house and talked to her about my feelings. She comforted me and rubbed my tears away with a tissue, gently. I smiled at her and she hugged me while saying everything will be okay. Chica said I can go over to her house for a sleepover and she also invited some of her friends at school just now. I said okay and went home happily.

Dear diary, I cannot believe this, can you? The evil woman refused to cook me, Teddy, Golden and daddy dinner while she walked out the house angrily. Daddy told us that she wanted more money. Aha! I knew she was greedy! I asked daddy if I could go to Chica's house for the sleepover and daddy said yes and told a maid to bring out his sleeping bag for me. I said thank you to daddy and said thank you to the maid who gave me the sleeping bag and quickly went out the house. When, I arrived at Chica's house, Chica's mother quickly welcomed me with a warm smile and told me to go upstairs because Chica is upstairs waiting for me. I went upstairs immediately and saw Chica and the mysterious purple bunny. The purple bunny then introduced herself and we shook hands after I introduced myself. Chica was so happy that she got out her mother's camera and took a picture with us in it. Chica said we can do whatever we want and Bonnie, the purple bunny, instantly took out her NDS and played in it. Chica and I played a while when Foxy came upstairs. Chica then said Foxy is the last one and we all played a game. Then when it is really late in the night, Chica's father came upstairs and told us to sleep now because its nine in the night. We quickly set out our sleeping bags and Foxy and I sleep at the ground while Bonnie slept with Chica on the bed.

June, 14, 1966

It's a Saturday, yay! I walked out of Chica's house and said thank you to Chica's mother and she said I can sleep at her house anytime I want and I said thank you again. I left Chica's house and walked into my house. I ringed the doorbell and the evil woman opened the door while she had a stick in her mouth and smoke is coming out from it. She glared at me and asked me what do I want. I said that this is my house and I want to get in. She scolded me and said that this is HER house from now on and said I could get in if I want to be a servant. I said no really loudly and kicked her leg. The evil woman dropped the stick in her mouth and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Then, I saw daddy immediately came towards the evil woman with a luggage and kicked the evil woman behind the back and yelled at her for trying to hurt me and say that he took all his money back and slammed the door. I could hear crying and im sorries come out of the house. I'm so happy that the evil woman is gone!

June, 15, 1966

Billy is such a sore loser! I played Pokemon Trading Cards with him because he saw me collecting them and he said that I only collect them because I am afraid of losing. I challenged Billy and he said okay. I won the game but he threw down his own deck with fury and said that I was cheating. Obviously I wasn't and he punched me in the jaw, I went to the dentist's after that. I hate Billy so much! Luckily for me, my jaw is strong enough to block Billy's bull punch.

July, 4, 1966

Oops! I lost my diary! Are you okay, diary? Anyways, I watched the firework show with Chica because today's America's independent day! The firework show was beautiful and at the end of the show, Chica said that her tummy hurts and I carried her home. I knocked the door with my elbow and handed Chica to Chica's mother because she has a tummy ache and Chica's mother said thank you to me.

July, 5, 1966

I remembered the event yesterday. Chica sent me a homemade card saying thank you. I feel so happy! Anyways, at school. Billy spread rumors about me being the richest in my class and everyone is now becoming my friend in order to get my money. I said no to them and they don't care. They even steal my wallet and Mrs. Brown sent that kid to the principal's office. At recess, me and Foxy are talking. Foxy punched a kid in the nose when the kid pushed Foxy away and sat next to me and introduced him to me and said that if someone introduces themselves to the lord Freddy, they will get his cash and I told the boy to go away and he stuck his tongue out at me and wants me to hand over my cash. I saw Foxy's angry eyes behind the boy and he forced the kid onto his foot and kicked the boy and the boy ran away crying. Foxy continued to what he was saying and said he has a crush on a white vixen. I listened closely and told him my secret and we high fived and promised not to say it out.

July, 7, 1966

I was KINDA happy when I won today. I told Billy to bug off and he replied with a punch to my nose. I was too angry to just walk away. So, I got onto my nose and punched Billy's torso and grabbed his arm and flipped him over to my other side. He landed with a thump and started to get up but I kicked his bottom and he fell down again. Mrs. Brown saw this and immediately brought me to the principal's office. On the way there, she told me that I was her favorite student and I do this kind of stuff in school. I tried explaining but she just pushed me into the principal's office. I saw her dropping a tear when I got pushed. I explained the whole thing instead to the principal but he still punished me for fighting Billy instead of telling a teacher.

Dear diary, I've never seen the principal personally before. He wears a purple uniform and a purple mask completed with purple boots. Maybe he loved purple very much.


	8. A new year and Halloween

August, 8, 1966

Nothing! There's nothing interesting to write even today! I have tests coming up tomorrow and now I'm studying. Mummy still hasn't come back home and she didn't give daddy a phone call. Daddy looked very sad. I think he feels sad about yelling at mummy.

But, daddy gathered me, Teddy and Golden at the living room today. He said that if we get good grades in our second semester, he's going to buy us phones! I'm so happy to hear this. Now, I can call and text my friends without hogging the family phone. So right now, I'm studying to get good grades to make my dream come true!

August, 12, 1966

Wow, the tests were so hard! Sorry for not writing in the diary! The tests were so hard, especially Math and Science. Good thing I studied these two subjects before test! Golden and Teddy are at the different class but they also sit for the exact same test I sit for. I asked them and they said it was a piece of cake. I was surprised and confused. Oh no, I hope I didn't have too many mistakes!

August, 31, 1966

Sorry for not writing in again. Nothing much had happened. Just homework, school, eating, sleeping, taking a shower and more stuff like that. But today, the school had been canceled as it's Parents Day which requires both parents to come with their children to collect the result and also the teachers can tell the parents about their children's behavior at class. We arrived so early that Teddy started to misbehave due to lack of sleep. It took me and Golden the whole ride to the school to comfort him. When we reached there, there are only five parents lining up in front of a table and the purple principal is sitting at a chair alongside two teachers standing side by side.

Daddy went to line up and soon, many parents and children came and soon the school was flooded. I'm so glad we came very early, or else we had to wait until early in the morning!

Soon, it was daddy's turn. Us three are very nervous about our results and the purple principal called Teddy's name. The school teaches us five subjects only, English, Math, Science, Moral and Algebra.

The purple principal told daddy that Teddy and Golden behaved very well during schooling times but I was caught by a teacher and was accused for fighting. Daddy gave me a stern look before looking back to the purple principal and saying sorries. At the end, we all get good grades.

When we get home, daddy told us we can go and buy our phones tomorrow because daddy is exhausted. He also turned to me and told me not to fight anybody in the future or he will spank me. I nodded.

October, 31, 1966

Semester two is around the corner! How unlucky am I that today's Halloween! I wanted to go trick or treating with my friends tonight but daddy says that I can't go outside and play until I finished studying. Daddy told me that if I don't study hard now, I'm never going to land a good job and then I have to clean toilets. I never liked public toilets because there are smells of pee and poop everywhere. Cleaning these stinky toilets makes me puke. So, I studied.

It is night now, diary. I'm afraid to ask daddy to go out and play. But, I asked daddy and told him I studied, honestly. Daddy looked at me and said okay but don't come back home too late. I can't believe my ears, daddy let me go out and go trick or treating! I quickly grabbed the carved pumpkin and the ghost costume mummy made for me last year. But, holding the ghost costume made me cry a bit, mummy is never going to come back anymore. I wiped the tear off and quickly put it on and called my friends through my new phone.

After calling, I went back downstairs and waited for my friends. Soon, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie came. I asked where were the rest and Bonnie answered that they didn't want to come. Oh well, we then went trick or treating and then we returned home. My carved pumpkin was filled with candies! I'm so happy. When I got home, I was in time for dinner and I wanted to write more in the diary but daddy told me to get some rest.

September, 9, 1966

Yay! Semester two is finally over and today's the day we go and collect our results! It wasn't too hard and I was confused. Why aren't the questions harder? It is semester two! Oh well, maybe the purple principal wants to make us happy this year! Next year, I'm going to Primary Two! I'm so happy. I got good grades along with Teddy and Golden. Daddy was so happy to see us coming back home with good grades!

Tonight, the maids cooked us special dinner to celebrate us getting good grades. The feeling was so good. I want to get more good grades, as the food is delicious.

December, 25, 1966

Wow! I can't believe it! One year almost passed by and now I'm listening to Christmas carols and songs over and over again. I'm so happy. This morning, I found so many presents under out Christmas tree which daddy, Golden, Teddy and I set up last night.

I saw the presents that have tags which had my name on it. I got too excited that I completely forgot my cookies and milk on the table and opened it excitedly. Inside my first gift, is a bright blue sweater with white reindeers on the sweater. I'm so happy that I quickly put it on. Teddy and Golden got the same sweater but with different colors, that's odd. Maybe Santa Claus though we three brothers like sweaters. We continued opening our gifts until it was late in the afternoon and the maid tucked us in for our afternoon nap, so we don't get cranky by evening.

December, 31, 1966

Yay! It's New Year's Eve! Us three brothers are going to be seven now! Daddy watched the fireworks with us at twelve in the morning and suddenly, while we were watching the fireworks I saw an old building that seemed like a pizzeria. Through the glass, I saw a guy screaming at a monitor? I got so confused but decided to push it aside and watch the fireworks together with my dad.

January, 1, 1967

Yeah! It is 1967 now! After daddy watched his newspapers, I grabbed his newspapers after asking for his permission and he said yes. Anyways, I grabbed his newspapers for our school's annual ONP. That stands for Old NewsPapers Campaign. I wonder why did my school make the "n" and the "p" of the newspapers capital letters, maybe its stylish. School starts within four days and I'm not really happy about it. To think, my two months holiday is over so soon. I feel sad more than happy, though. Maybe this year would be great.

January, 5, 1967

Today's the final day of my holiday! Daddy took me to a shop and I bought all the stuff me, Teddy and Golden need throughout the year. Fingers crossed, hoping this year would be a good year! Maybe I won't be writing so much in my diary since I heard that tests would be piling up each week. I hope this is false, though.


	9. The heist

**Author's note: Hey guys! I finally found the solution to update this story! I guess all I can do is perform major time skips. I'm sorry if this story looks so fast forward. Hope you like it!**

January, 6, 1967

Dear diary, Billy got caught bringing his pug to school today. Pug is like a dog but smaller and so cute. I wonder if it can bite and bark at strangers. Anyways, I'm so happy that Billy got sent to the principal's office.

Also, today we had Math test and I saw Billy trying to cheat by opening the Mathematics textbook with his toes. I tried not to laugh at this. I ended up laughing though, the whole class turned their heads and looked at me like I'm a psycho.

I quickly told the teacher that Billy is cheating so Billy got sent to the principal's office again. I'm so happy. I hope he gets expels, and I will make sure he will.

February, 2, 1967

Ugh, February is so hard to spell. Anyways, Valentine's days are around the corner. I tried to make Billy to get expelled but it failed. I will never stop trying though. Anyways, I got my home-made valentines chocolate ready and I popped it into the fridge. Me, Teddy and Golden's personal maid just taught me how to make chocolates! I was so happy about this.

I even made a homemade card. I can't wait to give it to Chica tomorrow!

February, 3, 1967

FORGET EXPELING BILLY! I WANNA JUST BUTCHER HIM!

Dear diary, he snatched my Valentinen's day card and read it out loud in front of the whole class and tore it apart after that. He got sent to the principal's office again and I heard he go detention after school. Chica got off her seat and came to comfort me.

For some reasons, her wing rubbing against my back makes me feel so….soothed.

I love Chica and all but, I don't think she feels the same way to me again because everyone in class started to tease Chica because of the card I wrote. At recess, I didn't play pirates with Foxy. Instead, I gathered my only friends together and we sat at the table to discuss about a prank to pull on Billy on April's Fools Day! I know the principal would not punish me when I pull pranks that day. I'm just assuming, I hope the teachers and principals understand that.

Anyways, we finally found a way to prank him. We all knew Billy and his friends would prank us first but never in the name of heavens that we would lose to them.

Foxy said this is like a pirate war and we came up with an awesome team name. It's called The Justice Furries! Because all of us have fur except for Chica, she has feathers but she doesn't mind.

So here's our plan, diary. Chica shall bake pies and store it in the fridge when April Fool's day come. The pies shall end up in Billy and his friends' faces! Bonnie shall man the tripwires and be the spy!

So basically a spy is spying on their actions and after they leave, Bonnie will tell us what they are up to.

Foxy would not tell us what he'll do but he promises me that I will be impressed. And as for me, I will be the bait for Billy and his friends by throwing a bunch of toilet paper on him.

Bonnie will start spying on them on March as I overheard Billy planning his attack some day on March. Chica shall do her part and Foxy will do whatever his plan is.

This is going to be the best moment in my whole life!

February, 14, 1967

It's Valentines' day now! I made a new and improved home-made card and brought the chocolates over to Chica's house. She told me that Bonnie and Foxy are having a Valentines' day party at Foxy's house and we are invited. I said that's awesome and we all go after a cup of nice hot cocoa.

When we arrived, Foxy answered the door. He told me that his plan is half-way and I don't need to worry about that. After that, we went inside his house.

Diary, his house is HUGE! And by huge, I meant REAL HUGE! I think he is richer than me! At the party, there were many maids standing in position. The whole living room looked like the moon. It's so HUGE!

I was offered orange juice and I drank it. There were soft music playing and refreshments were served on a long rectangular table.

I noticed two boys sitting on the stairs playing with their NDS. They were turning their NDS with their hands like they were driving a real car. I quickly went to them and said hi, but they ignored me. I said hi again and a boy told me to go away. I was so angry that I went to Foxy and told him about it. He told me to just ignore it and enjoy the evening by ourselves.

When the night moon rose, the party has officially started. It was Foxy's birthday and I felt embarrassed for not bringing a birthday present or a home-made happy birthday card.

Foxy said that's okay and told me to follow him quietly. So, I followed Foxy quietly to his bed room. Inside, he showed me a row of cannon balls.

I told Foxy that these balls can potentially kill Billy. He told me not to worry because he asked his maid to sculpture soft sponge into a cannon ball and hit whipped cream inside and it will explode when it touches another living soul.

Foxy is so cool! I want another technology like Foxy's. Anyways, the party ended sooner than expected and we all went back home and turned in for the night.

March, 1, 1967

The prank is on! Bonnie is doing her job perfectly! She hid in the bushes spying on Billy and his friends.

During recess, we went to our secret HQ. No one shall know where our fortress is! I only allow you, diary, to know where our HQ is!

It's in the playground and there is room on top of the dinosaur slide. We climbed into the hole and covered the hole with purple wallpaper with green spots which matched the dinosaur's color.

The dinosaur shall be our protector of our secret stuff. Bonnie told us that Billy plans to put a bucket of iced water on top of the door and when you enter, the water should splash onto me.

As for Chica, Billy's friend will present to her chocolates which would make her puke.

Looks like we have to do what has to be done!

March, 31, 1967

After school, we all went to Foxy's house for an emergency meeting. This is the day before our biggest prank every pulled on a living soul (That's fancy talk for people).

We all talked about how our plans and pranks work and pretty much everything will sail smoothly. Tomorrow, Billy shall be sorry for what he had done to me and the gang!

April, 1, 1967

The prank is on, officially! Bonnie has set the trip wire and I had also done my part. I hid among the bushes and when Billy had done putting the bucket filled with iced water onto the door frame. I had put partially invisible cellophane tape between some bushes that Billy and his friends will guarantee to walk through or past.

Quickly, I threw myself over the bush and to the classroom. I yelled BOO at the back of the gang and one of Billy's friends tripped and hit the door. The door slid open and the metal bucket fell onto his face.

I quickly ran with Billy chasing after me, one down, four to go! I slid under the bushes and Billy's friends who ran the fastest ran into my trap and fell to the ground struggling to free himself from my trap.

That is when I saw Chica at the corner of my eye and gave her the signal when Billy grabbed my collar.

He was about to send me an unforgiving punch when suddenly a chocolate pie flew and hit him at the side of the head.

I snickered. Our plan has been going very well! Suddenly, I heard screams and explosions of something gooey was heard. Foxy's done his part well! The last one is hiding!

Bonnie's tripwire suddenly activated and the last guy was tangled up in wire.

The Justice Furries huddled up around the last guy.

I told the last guy that will teach him not to mess with us anymore.

I was so happy that my plan worked instead of failing. But, we got sent to the principal's office and the principal told us that our prank went overboard and left tons of mess for the cleaner to clean.

But, oddly enough, the principal quietly told us that we have done well in the mission. He suspended us, Billy and his friends for 2 days.

Golden, Teddy will envy me for my greatest adventure and best friends! I wonder if they did the same thing as I did.


	10. Abusive father and a week off

April, 2, 1967

Dear diary, daddy just gave me a beating while Teddy and Golden laughed at me. I hate my family. Things were nice and calm when mummy was back here. I really want things to go back to normal. I want mummy back.

May, 5, 1967

I'm still sad about mummy leaving. Today, I received a call from her and she told me that she's happy now with another man and she asked me if I was okay. I said not. Then, she comforted me but halfway daddy shut the phone and scolded me and hit me again. Why is daddy acting like this?  
I went to Chica's house without permission again and told the gang about my problem. Chica smiled at me and said I'm welcome at the gang's house anytime I want. I'm so happy to have such awesome friends like them.

I spent the night at Foxy's because I don't want to see daddy.

May, 6, 1967

Today, Mrs. Brown elected me for the English essay writing competition. Billy and his friends booed at me. Then, Mrs. Brown elected them as well just to shut them up. I know Billy and one of his friend, Paul, had no idea what English is so a recess I teased them both and I got sent to the principal's office.

When I got home, daddy gave me a beating again. Daddy said he received a call from the principal and he scolded me for not being kind and caring like I was. I yelled back maybe if mummy was here for me I won't have so many bruises and he gave me a beating again. I didn't have any dinner and daddy fired Isabella for quietly trying to feed me dinner.

I think my dad is Satan. What caused him to act like this, diary? Oh, I wish you could have eyes, ears, hands and legs so you can move around and write my answers inside here. High five, diary.

June, 1, 1967

The competition results are back, as expected, Billy and Paul got nothing but a certificate. I got bronze but Billy and his pathetic friends laughed at me. I couldn't contain the anger anymore. But, I remembered, if I do something that won't please the teachers, I would be sent to the principal's office again. I can't tease them anymore, but I knew what to do.

So, I ventured to the principal's office and told the principal about Billy and his friends teasing me for two years straight and I hope he can make Billy and his friends stop.

If it works, I'll be happier than a lark. That's a promise.

June, 8, 1967

Ugh, it didn't work at al. Billy and his little friends only got suspended for a week and that didn't change anything. Billy and I almost got into a fist fight where I had to break it off by faking to be knocked out. The principal is pure useless! Maybe I shouldn't say things like that but I'm so angry!

July, 4, 1967

I had taken a few anger management classes and a taunting class. I'm so happy that I've finally solved my problems. I must ignore that buffoon and his little friends as long as they just tease me, if they try to lay a finger on me, I will tell the principal. That's killing two birds with ONE stone! YAY!

At night, I watched the fireworks with the gang. Daddy said sorry to me and gave me, Teddy and Golden fireworks to light up.

So, me and the gang waited anxiously for Teddy to light up his firework. I'm writing this right now in my diary while watching Teddy's firework soar into the sky and exploded. But, once it exploded a bear image was seen in the sky. All of the gang cheered. After me and Golden light up our fireworks, we went back home.

Maybe daddy's just stressed. Maybe I should leave him alone for as long as I can.

August, 17, 1967

Oh yes! It's the school holiday again! Next year, I'll be primary three! The school holiday lasts for a week and now it's Sunday. I've already drawn a char for the holiday and what activity shall I do. Monday I'll do my home works first then the gang will play pirates on Tuesday and on Wednesday, we go to Chica's birthday party. Thursday, Bonnie invited all of us to her house and we can play with our NDS and we rest for the last three days. I'm looking forwards to this! Maybe I should do my homework right now. Yeah, let's do that diary.

August, 19, 1967

Yarr me mateys, avast! Sorry diary, I can't speak pirate. Today we played as pirates and Foxy and I are on blue while Chica and Bonnie are on red. We had two lives only and we have 5 minutes to build a defense using only pillows from Bonnie's bedroom because she has so many pillows and Bonnie says that these pillows are hers so she gets to have more pillows than us.

The plushies are our cannons and each team has only fifteen. We played for three rounds straight. The red team won twice while the blue team won once. It was so awesome.

Maybe next time, I shall bring along Teddy and Golden to twice the fun.

August, 20, 1967

Wow! Chica's party is so awesome! The party was held at night and we wore costumes because Chica called me, Foxy and Bonnie to wear costumes. I got her Legos that according to the box, the Legos should be built into a Bionicle if built correctly. And as if coincidence, Foxy and Bonnie brought the same presents too.

I got her the blue one, Foxy's got the green one while Bonnie has the red one. Chica was so happy when she opened up her presents and gave each of us a hug. She also said that she invited the whole class and only us came. I said of course we are a gang!

Seeing Chica smiling at me make my heart and body feel so weird. I wonder why? Maybe you can give me an answer diary.

August, 21, 1967

Today was awesome too! I brought along my NDS and linked up with Chica, Foxy and Bonnie and played Mario Kart. I don't know why every time I play, I will not crash into Chica's character or throw the green and red turtle shells at her. Maybe Its proven that I really like her.

Anyways, I got first place every time thanks to my training with Golden and Teddy. Oh yeah, I always forget to bring Teddy and Golden along.

My favorite power up is the star because that makes your character and the cart turn into rainbow color and it will knock out any character's cart if you crash into them. Yeah! I think I will participate in a Mario Kart competition.

I still have tons of homework piling up, maybe I should do them now so I could play Mario Kart with Golden and Teddy again at Friday.

Maybe I shan't, I'm lazy.


End file.
